


naruto but make it spicy and w less morals

by emochill



Series: snippets and ficlets [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, it's been sitting in my docs for a while, kakashi is a proud dad, mostly just a prompt if any yall wanna write it that'd be cool askhsa, tem seven are a bunch of gleeful muderous midgets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emochill/pseuds/emochill
Summary: au where naruto and sasuke and sakura are murderous little shit heads and kakashi is their gleeful senseiif yall wanna write that'd be coolio yo
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haku & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: snippets and ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743241
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	naruto but make it spicy and w less morals

au where naruto and sasuke and sakura are murderous little shit heads and kakashi is their gleeful sensei/instigator who was originally made their sensei to " _ reel _ " them back in by danzō's bitchass but went "nah fuck you, i've been your soldier for over 20 years now, i'll teach them to be the  _ best _ little murderers you've ever seen, fucking watch me" 

so kakashi like, gives them the workouts from hell but that shit makes them strong as fuck and they can't complain because now, hiding the bodies of various missing nins is  _ ridiculously _ easy.

when kakashi informs team seven of the wave mission he mentions that the wave area has some problems with a so-called gatou and they just  _ smiled _ . 

they take down zabuza and haku with ease, (sasuke's Sharingan comes blooming to life with two tomoe in each eye, because that stupid ass naruto just  _ had _ to scarifice himself to get sasuke to safety) and they deal with gatou quite easily, they send zabuza away with his money and naruto mentions that he made out with haku while waiting for zabuza and kakashi to stop their weird masochistic flirting.

sasuke tries to go after haku snarling and spitting (this is where his Sharingan unlocks all six tomoe, because he's  _ jealous _ of haku, but shhhhh no one knows shshshshsh), all while naruto and sakura are cackling on the floor. kakashi was half heartedly holding onto sasuke’s shirt while he snickered

come the chuunin exams they fucking _swept_ the floor with orochimaru's snakey bastard ass when he tried to mark sasuke with his cursed seal. naruto goes _WILD_ and awakens the kyuubi and just. fucking K.O.’s orochimaru. they finish the second exam and beat all the records for the fastest team to get to the tower, like ten minutes later naruto goes "oh yeah there was a snake dude who tried to give sasuke a hickey because he’s a pedophile i guess. he would still be where i tied him up i think”

all the chuunin in the tower collectively have a heart attack. somewhere in the jounin’s lounge, kakashi just  _ knows _ his precious genin did something to cause blood pressures to escalate and he’s already cackling. he’s gleeful and fond of the little terrors he’s raised up and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t ensure they become his permanent squad. elemental nations watch out, team 7 is on your ass. 

they also beat the record for fastest chuunin to become jounin. a couple months later they hit the bingo books with a flee on sight warning. (kakashi is both extremely proud and a little miffed because it took him the better part of a year to hit the kill on sight level. an additional year to get on the flee on sight. but nevertheless, he’s very proud of his kids, thank you.) 


End file.
